<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On the Regular by Microdigitalwaker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452138">On the Regular</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microdigitalwaker/pseuds/Microdigitalwaker'>Microdigitalwaker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Food Porn, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:35:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microdigitalwaker/pseuds/Microdigitalwaker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harold Finch/Lionel Fusco/John Reese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On the Regular</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fusco inhales the scent of from scratch lasagna, which is setting up in his turned off oven, jostled by loaves of garlic bread wrapped in foil.  There's salad waiting in the fridge and there's a quart of spumoni in the tiny freezer.  The table is set, candles and flowers and ice water in a silver pitcher vie for space with the bone china and a bottle of red that's breathing.</p><p>It's good, all good, especially because of how comforting it is to be  on his lumpy old couch straddling Finch cushy thighs like a kid getting a spanking except the Professor's hands are put to different use, frigging Fusco's ass with the elan of a master conductor at Carnegie Hall.  All whilst Fusco's moans are muted by Reese's big dick.</p><p>And the question that occurs to Fusco as he comes all over Finch's silky trousers isn't why this is happening but when the hell had this become on the regular?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>